In a total knee arthroplasty procedure to replace a worn or damaged knee, the orthopaedic surgeon spends a good deal of time ensuring the resulting knee joint will be balanced. A balanced knee joint will demonstrate proper ligament tension through the joint's range of motion as well as a predetermined angle between the mechanical axis of the knee and the anatomical axis of the knee. This provides for a more natural acting joint prosthesis and improves the wear characteristics of the prosthesis. Selecting the proper size of prosthetic components is also an important factor which affects the success of the procedure. If the wrong components are selected, the tendons could be too tight or too loose resulting in poor performance for the knee.